


Fly

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic set after 'A Great Deliverance' but before 'Well Schooled In Murder' - Tommy's POV





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

I could see that she had grown used to her cage. It was not a happy place, but it was her refuge, somewhere she could withdraw from the outside world when it all became too much. 

When she ventured outside of it I would get a glimpse of a different person; one with a kind heart, a keen mind, and a wicked sense of humour. But then, quick as a flash, she would dart back behind the bars again. Guarding herself, shutting down and desperately trying to hide the fact that she was almost drowning in a sea of pain.

I was aware of her before we were partnered. I knew about the gossip, the rumours, the cruel jokes and the uncharitable words that people used to describe her. 

When I worked with her, I realised that they had got her all wrong. Yes, she could be rude, she could be abrupt, but it was a front, a way to protect herself. She was damaged by her life, and in her I saw a kindred spirit. We both carried wounds, I was just better at hiding them.

All Barbara Havers needed was someone to believe in her. To stand by her side as she stepped out of her cage, and give her the confidence she needed to spread her wings and fly.


End file.
